kirby_aufandomcom-20200215-history
Meta Knight
'''Meta Knight '''is a high-ranking Star Warrior. He is King Dedede's husband and right-hand man. Biography Meta Knight was born in the Puffball Village alongside his sister, Galacta Knight. However, he would not grow up there as he would be separated from the rest of his kind when a monster attacked the village. His people fled from the monster, but young Meta was unable to keep up with his underdeveloped lungs causing breathing problems that made running hard. He collapsed a few yards away from the village, seemingly accepting death. A young penguin prince found him there, and carried him to a temporary shelter he had built nearby. The penguin chick tended to the few injuries Meta had and tried to wake him up. When he did, the penguin introduced himself as the runaway Prince Dedede from a strict penguin-run kingdom on Shiver Star. He told Meta about how he had found him, and asked if he wanted to join him on his journey to Popstar. Meta Knight agreed, and the two set off once he was able to travel again. Meta found his signature sword, Galaxia on the journey to Popstar. It laid in an intricately decorated cave, and he swore he could feel it 'calling to him'. Meta Knight has been loyal to Dedede since his rescue, and feels as if he is in debt to him. He stays by his side, and together they form an organization named the Star Warriors to guard the universe from threats. He is technically a knight by the Puffball Knight Code, like his sister, but because he was raised away from any other puffballs, he follows his own sense of honor. Galacta Knight finds this incredibly insulting. Appearance Meta Knight is a blue puffball with retractable bat wings (caused due to a genetic mutation). He has amber eyes and is rarely seen without his mask. He has a mysterious deep purple cape that typically hides his wings. Under his mask he has a few scars on his face due to battles. Meta wears his mask due to multiple reasons, the first of which being insecurity about his appearance. He often thinks he is too 'cute' to be taken seriously on the battlefield. This also ties into his dysphoria, as while his species is pretty androgynous, he feels that other species appear more masculine than him. Additionally, he wears his mask due to his disability, as it has special installments to help him breathe easier with his underdeveloped lungs. Meta Knight is actually a disabled member of his species. His lungs are underdeveloped, making it not only hard for him to breathe during intense physical activity, but also making him unable to perform many tasks a normal puffball can, such as inhalation and copy abilities. His cape, the Dimensional Cape, can be used to warp dimensions for easy travel. Personality Meta Knight is typically quiet, and prefers to show rather than tell. He is a bit of a 'stick in the mud' as he cares a lot about safety and following rules. He is also extremely loyal, willing to sacrifice his own life for those he cares about. He has a strict code of honor, always offering Kirby a sword when they fight. Meta hates what he deems 'laziness' and is prone to overworking himself because of this. He will often work till the dead of the night, unless Dedede forces him to rest. Meta Knight is autistic, and often doesn't pick up on social cues as his thought process is very black and white. He is very protective and even paternal, acting as a mentor to his adopted son, Kirby, and ward, Bandana Dee. Relationships King Dedede Meta Knight is incredibly loyal to his husband, and loves him deeply. However, he is often annoyed by his actions and is not afraid to say so. They've known each other for a long time, and got married soon after Dedede became the king of Dream Land. Galacta Knight Meta Knight does not get along with his sister due to differences in their personal belief systems, however they stay somewhat friendly rivals. Kirby Meta Knight acts both as a mentor and a rival to Kirby, training him to become a member of the Star Warriors. He is very protective of the little guy. Bandana Dee Meta Knight also acts as a mentor to his ward, Bandana Dee. He is impressed by the young waddle dee's skills with a spear. Susie Meta Knight is extremely suspicious and distrusting of Susie. Trivia * Meta Knight is transgender, being biologically 'female'. * Meta Knight does not know his parents, and Galacta Knight assumes them to be dead. * Only Dedede, Kirby and Galacta Knight have seen Meta unmasked. * Meta Knight commands the battleship Halberd. * Meta is one of very few remaining living puffballs. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Puffballs Category:LGBT Characters Category:Alive Category:Knights